Maybe I'm dreaming?
by September14Fall
Summary: Max Martinez is your average high school sophomore, she gets news that she will be moving from Phoenix to New Jersey, she isn't too happy about starting a whole new life. Until she met him. An outcast. She didn't expect his little secret to turn into a whole episode. FAX. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) this is my first fanfiction. Please review. Thanks! Enjoy**

**Max P.O.V  
**

I froze and dropped my jaw at once. As if time had been paused for an abrupt newsflash.  
"What?" I shouted in shock  
My mother; irritated, rolled her eyes and said: "Max, for the thousandth time, we're moving"  
"B...but, w….why?" I stuttered  
She sighed and said: "I told you, I got a really good job offer that just happens to be in the States"  
"Can't we stay here? I mean a job fine...you go travel and come back, like a week or two? Right? I could stay at Ari's house!" the thought of that just made me shiver. But I was desperate.  
"No Maximum. Let's not bring Ari into the subject this time"  
"Besides Max. I think that we can start a very pleasant life there...Si?"  
I sighed  
"I'm sure it will be great" said Mom. Her brown eyes flickering angelically at me  
"How do you know?"  
"Just trust me, if things don't go the way we want we'll come back here in Phoenix"  
"Oh come on mom!"  
"I'm sorry I already accepted the offer"  
"I really wanted to spend my sophomore year here...with my friends"  
"I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends in New Jersey"  
"New what?" New Jerse—? Come on mom! Couldn't you make it a little closer to Arizona? Like maybe Texas?"  
"No. I can't"  
"But Mo-!"  
"No. "  
"How could you do this? Without me knowing? We're just leaving everything behind and moving on? What is this crap?"  
"Max, I don't want to discuss this at the moment. Now go upstairs and start packing"  
I ran to my bedroom and kicked my nightstand as hard as I could. Feelings of anger and fear furrowed up in my mind.  
_This is what she wants. _She thought._ Not me, I can't wait till I'm 18. I'll be free_.

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨)

**Max P.O.V**  
"Hey Max!" called J.J, My best friend.  
"Hey J.J."  
"I can't believe you're leaving, we've been best friends ever since we were in diapers."  
I tried not to show any emotion because I didn't want to think about this nightmare any longer, "I know. I couldn't believe it myself."  
"Don't get too upset though, think about the positives, you _are_ lucky!" shouted J.J  
"Why?"  
"You're going to meet so many musicians, and you'll even be there to see One Direction's concert on the 29th!"  
"J.J...I'm going to New Jersey not Cali, besides I don't like that band you're the one that's all crazy about them"  
She smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right about that one"  
"I just can't believe it. I wish there was some way I could just stay here" I said.  
"Awww…I'm so gonna miss you" cried J.J "Hey...here's something we thought might cheer you up"  
She reached out in her backpack and pulled out a card that titled: 'We Will Miss You!', and handed it to me.  
"It's signed by the whole class"  
"Wow. Thanks J.J—Hey! Sam Calloway? He signed this?" I exclaimed  
"Yeah, you mean your biggest secret crush. Mrs. Calloway"  
I elbowed her "Oh _Shut_ _up_."  
Sam Calloway was in my Algebra class, he was about 5'9 with gorgeous hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I've had a little thing for him since 7th grade  
Suddenly my phone rang.  
"Yes? Oh, okay Mom"  
"I guess I gotta go now, the car will be here to take us to the airport in 5 minutes"  
"I guess this is goodbye" said J.J  
"I'll talk to you on Skype every day."  
"You'd better"  
We both hugged each other.  
"Bye J.J"  
"Bon voyage Max"

"How much longer 'till we get there mom?" I pleaded  
"Max. We just got on the plane!"  
"How many hours?"  
She sighed and said: "I think maybe 5? 6 hours from Phoenix to Long Island"  
"New York? I thought you said New Jersey?"  
"I did...but we land in the JFK airport and then we drive to Jersey"  
"...and how many hours will? ..."  
"From New York to where we're staying...maybe 25 to 30 minutes. It's really close, depends on traffic."  
'Yay. Great...' I thought sarcastically  
"Now relax. Get some sleep."  
"Mom. It's not really comfortable sleeping in a plane."  
"As you like but I'm taking a nap so goodnight"  
"Suure ma."  
After two hours my eyes felt pretty watery, I closed them shut in a minute or two I was knocked out...  
***dreaming*****  
**"Fang? Where are you?' called Max while she was creeping through the dark foggy woods  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" - Max heard a shout  
"Fang! Fang?"  
"Maximum?"called a mysterious voice  
Max concentrated on the voice that was calling her, she still couldn't figure out who's voice was it. She stepped closer the cliff and tried focusing as hard as she could.  
"Max!" - called the voice again  
Max felt someone grab her arm and turned her around...  
It was a horrible person...pale, dull, and cold  
He looked angry, and wanted to take all the anger out on Max...  
The person relaxed his muscles and said: "are you happy? Are you satisfied?"  
"Of what?" said Max  
"...of your life?"  
Before Max could answer the person pushed her from the cliff,  
Max fell, fell...until she reached the ground, she shouted as she came close to the floor, Closer...Closer...and closer until...  
***awake***  
I quickly yanked myself up in a sitting position.  
"Max? Are you alright?" asked Mom  
Confusion was spread across my face, "Huh? Oh um yeah just a bad dream..."  
"Would you like chicken fillet, steak, or spicy salmon for dinner?" asked the red flight attendant  
"Max?" she asked  
"I'm not hungry mom"  
"C'mon we still have two hours ahead of us"  
"I'm not hungry. Maybe later"  
"Ok...Yes I'll have the chicken fillet"  
I was really confused about that dream, who was Fang? And what did that mysterious person mean?  
I looked at the little window on my left, it was white as snow, I thought that I might have forgotten to open the window shade, but it was open.  
By just looking at the light made me want to go back to sleep again; and so I did.

***Dreaming***

Max felt herself hit the ground violently,  
In any second now she would see the white light...  
But she didn't.  
She thought that she would have wings.  
But she didn't.  
She thought that she would be wearing a white robe with a halo on top of her head.  
But she didn't  
Instead she found her clothing stained red, 'bloody'  
She tried getting up but it was useless  
She laid flat on the ground  
Until she heard a shake under her  
*awake*  
It took me a while to realize that we were finally landing  
"Wake up Max were landing" said mom  
"Oh..."  
"Yes. Now get ready"  
As soon the plane landed the TV screen wrote: THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING AMERICAN AIRLINES WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT; HAVE A NICE STAY

While mom and I were heading out of the plane she smiled and said: "come on Max, we have a whole new life ahead of us."

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨)

**There is more to come...but only if you want. ^_^ R&R? Thanks!**

**-September. **


	2. Chapter 2

After we walked out the airport, we called a cab. It was broken apart and stuff. Meh. Typical New Yorkers.  
35 minutes later...I fell into dreamless sleep  
'Max? Wake up" said Mom giving me a gentle shake  
"Huh?" I put myself together and opened the door.  
"Poor kid...must be exhausted" said the driver

As soon as we got out of the cab I found myself staring at a light blue house with a terracotta roof.  
"You like it?" said mom, with a big smile across her face  
"It looks okay…. I guess"  
I walked into the house walking up the stairs passing the neighbors  
Mom opened the door  
The place was already furnished...not very classic furniture but satisfactory  
"Let me show you your room" said Mom sounding completely enthusiastic.

My mother lead me into a small (medium sized) room, the …the bed had white and light blue sheets...  
The wall was vanilla colored, patterned with very small black wings  
"Well?" said mom  
"Yeah." I replied nodding gratefully…I didn't want to sound rude, apparently my mom worked hard to get us this house. So I just nodded in satisfaction  
"I like it."  
"Glad you do" she said  
"Now make yourself comfortable, do whatever suits you, I will go and take a shower ok?"  
"Yeah...sure."

I took a look outside my window. What really caught my eye were the neighbors. One of them was sitting on the balcony; texting… She had mocha skin and wide brown eyes, her hair was dark brown and highlighted with chestnut streaks. I noticed I was staring too long at her because she caught a glimpse of me and smiled at me. I smiled back feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Then I opened my suitcases and began to unpack...  
The goodbye card came into my sight. I placed it on my dresser  
I already miss home

10 minutes later...  
"Okay mi vida, you should go get some rest now. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" my mother called out.

Ugh. That's right. I begin school tomorrow. Dammit. I really wasn't in the mood of going to a new school. At my old school I would be perfectly chill. I was popular but not because I was a slut or a whore. No I was known for the bad ass things I used to do. Like pulling pranks on teachers what-so-ever, Gah. I remember one time in the 5th grade. I locked all the teachers inside the class room. They had to call the cops to break them out… good times Max. Good times.  
My train of thought came to my mother. Valencia Martinez. She was 40 years old. Hispanic. She has beautiful curly brown hair with Hazel eyes. I tried my best to be patient with her, to bear all the challenging obstacles in our life. But sometimes I end up throwing a tantrum from all the stress caused by my father.

What stress? You may be thinking.

I would have to explain to you how it all began. My father was a scientist. Not just any scientist. An evil, crazy, psycho one. After I was born. He had taken me away from my mother to this place called the school—a secret and horrible lab—to do some experimenting on me… He used me as if I was one of his lab rats. He didn't give two shits whether I was his daughter.  
Anyways…he injected me with bird DNA… I repeat. Freaking bird DNA… and yes ladies and gentlemen. I am 2% bird. Meaning I'm an avian-hybrid. I have wings.

When you come to think of it…it doesn't sound that bad. I mean sure anyone would love to experience flying and soar above the high skies and clouds… but the problem is…I escaped the school after I was injected with the DNA. I didn't even learn how to fly. No one taught me anything. So basically I am stuck with these wings behind my back that make me work so hard to hide them. I usually have to slit holes in my shirt to make them move freely.

Oh did I mention that no one knows about my mutation? Well except my mother, and Jeb of course…

My thoughts for the night eventually came to an end and I found myself snoozing off into a deep sleep.

*dreaming*  
Max managed to lift herself up, she was still severely injured; coughing blood all over the place  
Then she saw that horrible, hideous person grabbing her by the shoulders  
"Tough girl" he said  
"Please just leave me alone" she said weakly unable to fight for the first time in her life.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you are no better" said a mysterious voice  
Max tilted her head to see who the mysterious voice was but all she saw was fog in front of her and a shadow...  
Suddenly the horrible person backed off, and said: and you are?  
The shadow guy said: Its Batchelder. Jeb Batchelder

The next morning...  
I woke up to a very annoying sound my stupid alarm clock was making  
"Morning mi vida...you don't want to be late for your first day of school."  
I sighed and went back upstairs to go change.  
It was freezing outside so I opened my closet and pulled out some indigo skinny jeans and a NY Giants sweatshirt and some blue chucks. Yes. -–I am a NY Giants fan—then, I brushed my dirty-blonde-wavy hair and placed into a ponytail.

I wasn't into looks honestly; I just went with whatever my instincts told me to wear. I don't wear makeup or skirts. It just wasn't me. Though sometimes I'd put on some eyeliner, just for the fun of it.  
I got dressed really quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
"Hey Mom?"  
"What?"  
"Do I have to go today? I feel a little tired"  
She sighed and gave me the 'look'  
I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She looked really funny whenever she tried to glare at me. Anyhow. I waved her goodbye and made my way to the bus stop.  
I noticed the girl with mocha skin and dark hair standing. She noticed me standing staring at my chucks…  
"Hi there!"  
I jumped when she first said that.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways my name is Monique but everybody calls me Nudge…I think it's because whenever I talk to much they start to nudge me to calm down! I saw you and your mother move in yesterday! This is soooo cool! We can become BFF's and hang out and give each other makeovers and watch movies and go shopping—"  
I shivered at the thought of the last word she said. God does she have a motor mouth or what?! I thought to myself

"I'm Max." I said with a smile  
"Nice to meet you Max! So what is y—"  
Her sentence was cut off when the bus driver finally decided to show up. Nudge sat next to me and began blabbering about my new school.

"We don't get a lot of new students. But this is awesome! You have to meet my friends. There's Sam, Gazzy and Ella! You'll love them!"  
I nodded with every word she said and managed to pull a fake smile on. I didn't want to be rude. Plus, she seemed like a nice girl and all. But she talks way too much!  
The bus pulled to an end and we all got off. Nudge agreed to show me into the principal's office.

Nudge walked off to her class room while I entered Mr. Kline's office  
"Yes?" said Mr. Kline  
I walked towards his desk  
"Hi. My name is Max Martinez I am a new stude..."  
"Ah yes" he interrupted  
"Have a seat"  
"So you are Max Martinez, from Phoenix, Arizona correct?"  
I nodded.  
"And this is your second year of high school?"  
"Yes"  
"Well welcome to Clemington High, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here and you will be focusing hard on your studies...here's your schedule of classes you will desire taking"  
"Thank you Mr. Kline"  
Mr. Kline nodded and said "and if you need anything feel free to ask your classmates, teachers and I"  
"Now head on to class"  
"Yes Mr. Kline"

I exited Mr. Kline's office and headed straight to room A124: Algebra II – Mr. William Oppel  
Woohoo! Math already! Hint the sarcasm.  
When I first entered the room. The whole class was staring at me.  
This is awkward.  
"Ah, you must be the new student" said the teacher ending the awkward silence and creepy stares.  
"Class this is Miss Max Martinez she is a new student here at Clemington High" announced the Professor  
"We were just starting an introduction about what we will be studying this semester, please take a seat"

I sat in the last row behind a girl with fiery red hair and a couple of freckles on her face. I noticed that her skin was so orange. It was unbelievable. What was it with people and tanning these days? It was so hideous and it looked super super fake.  
Back on track.

"Class once again I'm Professor William Oppel, I will be teaching you Algebra II precisely, I hope we will get along great this year together"  
Then the professor turned around and started to write stuff on the blackboard until someone threw a crumbled piece of paper on his bald head, laughs started to fill in the room  
The professor opened the paper. It read: -I'm a player- and said "alright...who is this little 'player'?"  
"Dylan?" said the professor turning to a blonde boy with crystal clear blue eyes. He was gorgeous I had to admit.  
"Professor William, I will tell you who did it with my honest words" said Dylan  
The professor raised an eyebrow  
"It was clearly Nick Ride" he pointed at a boy with olive skin, and long, dark hair covering his dark, obsidian eyes.  
"Mr. Ride?"  
"I didn't do it."  
"Save your excuses in detention Nicholas"  
I was surprised that he didn't fight back...

I sat in my chair and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.  
Finally when the class was over I headed to my locker to grab my French book when I saw a guy smiling at me…I think he was the same boy who threw the paper at Mr. Oppel, he came closer and said:  
"So you're Max?"  
I nodded raising an eyebrow  
"The names' Dylan, where did you come from?"  
"Arizona..."  
Behind Dylan were a group of jocks mumbling things and giving me weird stares.  
He noticed me glaring at them  
"Oh never mind them they get crazy sometimes" said Dylan  
"Oh…"  
The bell rang—Finally. I felt relieved.  
"Well I better be off to class..." said Max  
"What do you have?"  
"French"  
"Interesting, so I guess I'll catch up with you later?"  
"Um…Sure."  
What the hell was that all about?

I headed to room C109: French - Mademoiselle Sylvie Kaelir  
I was the first to arrive in the classroom, followed by the others one of the people was the fake orange skinned-red headed girl with freckles  
She approached me and mumbled out: "So you're the new girl?"  
God her voice was so annoying.

I glared at her and said: "Yes, apparently."  
"I'm Lissa, and just to make things clear to you since you're new…see that guy in the back?"  
She pointed at the boy with dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes…the same person from Algebra.  
I raised an eyebrow at her  
"That's Nick, and he's mine, as in don't-you-even-think-about-it-cause-he's-taken"

I glared at her and said: "You need to chill the fuck out Snookie."  
She scoffed and walked away in those 6 inch heels she was wearing. Yuck!  
I rolled my eyes and took my seat.  
Oompa loomas of New Jersey at their best I thought.  
"Bonjour class!" said a woman in her mid 30's with jet-black hair that came up to her shoulders.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" replied the class  
"I am Mademoiselle Sylvie Kaelir I will be teaching you French; I just know that we will be good friends this year"  
"How about we begin with something simple, ah? Quotes! 'Cours' "  
"Jugez un homme par ses questions plutôt que par ses réponses"  
I was the first to raise my hand. I had to admit I loved French and was pretty good at it.  
She spotted me and said: "Ah yes miss...?"  
"Martinez"  
She smiled: "Yes miss Martinez?"

"Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers, by Voltaire"

"Bravo!"  
"Now I would like Mr. Ride to solve the next one..."

Nick rested his head on his hands and was looking to the side; absent-minded.  
"Nicholas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please solve this one... "Il n'ya qu'un seul bonheur dans cette vie, d'aimer et d'être aimé"

"There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved." he answered

"Excellent Mr. Ride"  
I had to admit his translating was really good.

Suddenly the class heard a bell - a fire bell  
All of the students started to panic. Mademoiselle Sylvie ordered them to stop. But no one listened.

The class started to exit the room, but they were too busy searching for the smoke,  
Abruptly Principal Kline came dashing through the hall

He kept repeating "False Alarm! Get back to your classes!"  
As soon as the class calmed down and settled in their seats, Mr. Kline came and said "Who's responsible for this?"  
No answer.

"Alright. When I get to the person who did this he or she will suffer the consequences!" and shut the door  
"Well then. Let's continue." said Mademoiselle Sylvie

After class ended I went with Nudge and her friend Ella to the cafeteria.  
When they all sat down, Nudge said: "Ella. This is Max, Max, Ella."  
"Oh hi!" Said a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling.  
"Hey there" I smiled back  
There were two other boys at the table. From what I'm guessing these were...  
"Gazzy and Sam! This is Max!"  
...Yep.  
"Hey sup?" said Gazzy, he had blonde hair with blue eyes  
"Hel-lo there" Said Sam in an irritating way, he had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

I smirked at them. Then they dazed off and began talking about the fire alarm incident and how apparently Gazzy set off a stink bomb causing some idiot to pull the fire lever.

"So you are the bad ass of the school, eh?" I said  
"You bet! I'm more than just a badass, right Sam?"  
"Sure you are...Damn, I can't wait to see who Kline's gonna blame this one on… I'm hoping its Ride"  
"But he didn't do it" I said  
"Who cares!?" exclaimed Sam  
"No one will buy that. He was in my classroom at that time"

"Max, Nick is really slick. He could get outta class without anyone noticing. It's like he can turn invisible at one point and just sneak out!  
I think he pulled the handle" said Gazzy

"But why would he wanna put himself into trouble?"  
"I think its because he just wants more attention"  
"Hello ladies" - it was Dylan

"What is it Dylan?" shouted Nudge, rolling her eyes  
"Nothing, I said I'll catch you later, didn't I?" he said looking at Max  
"Dylan? Do you have a clue on what happened today?" said Ella  
"Yes I do, and I know that Nick Ride is gonna be the target today"  
Everyone started to laugh  
"Did you see him do it?" I asked  
"No, but..."  
"Then you have no proof"  
"Oh, we have proof..." said one of Dylan's friends "We all saw Nick's bag right next to the handle"  
"That still gives you no proof."  
"I know, but Kline's got it all under control"  
"Told you" said Sam  
The Bell rang

"Well, gotta go ladies, see ya later" said Dylan winking at me.  
God, how I wished I could kick that guy in the nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know it has been ages since I've updated. But to be honest with you. I haven't really been in the mood and I've been undergoing a lot of stress lately. My apologies. Anyways, I leave you with chapter 3. Enjoy! PS: Feel free to ask me any questions or give suggestions. _Yes, this is a FAX story_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I was so relieved that the first day of school was finally over.  
I walked home considering the fact I lived near by. I wasn't really in the mood to take the bus this time.

"Hey Mom"  
No answer.  
"Mom?"  
I searched the whole house until I found a yellow note on the fridge.  
"I got a night shift at the hospital. Won't be back until 11:30, Pasta in fridge. Love you."  
Meh. I grabbed a coke and went inside my room. I opened up my laptop and began writing an e-mail to J.J

"Hey J.J! How r u? What's going on back there? I really miss u, today was the first day of school, and surprisingly,  
It went okay...I made a couple of friends but there is no one that can replace you, you're my bff; anyhow...make sure say hi to your mom and Gwen for me. And reply ASAP  
t.c  
-Max"

After I sent it. I decided to take a short nap...

¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•'¸.•*'

*Dreaming*  
It was like seeing your own reflection.

"What?!" shouted the horrible person. Lets call him Jeb #1  
"Its me. Jeb. " said the shadow person (Jeb #2)  
"What do you mean you're Jeb? I'm _Jeb_!" he replied  
"Then prove to me that you are"

Suddenly Jeb #1 let go of Max and shouted:  
"I don't need to prove to anyone who I am, I am 'me'!"

Max was deeply confused. She shut her eyes and just wanted to disappear from this mess.  
"Then fight for it" demanded Jeb #2  
"I can't take this anymore!" shouted Jeb #1. and he ran towards his clone.  
Jeb #2 quickly sprinted into the forest. Leaving Jeb #1 frustrated with himself  
"Where did he go?!" he shouted  
All of a sudden Max felt someone drag her into a bush.  
"Who are you?" she asked  
"Shhh. It's okay its me F..."

_Later on that night..._  
I felt someone give me a slight shake  
"Max? Wake up." It was mom.  
"Huh...what time is it?" I asked  
"Its 11:45 pm, I just got back from my shift"  
"How did it go?"  
"Listen _mi vida_...It just didn't work out" She said looking troubled  
"W...what do you mean?"  
"I...I just didn't make a great effort on what they wanted me to do."  
"You mean you got 'fired'?"  
"Yes..."  
"What jerks? Did you ask for a second chance?"  
"Maximum. This isn't like school where they give you second chances, its work, strict, hard as ever"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know but you have nothing to worry about, its adult business...I was thinking to go back to Phoenix..."  
"But Mom, This is our second day in Jersey! We left everything behind and moved on. You told me that you quit your old job for this one!"  
"Yes I know, and I need money for the plane tickets too, but never mind that now. Just go to sleep okay and I'll figure something out tomorrow"  
"You mean 'We'. We'll figure something out."  
"Max. This is my business not yours."  
"But..."  
"Go to sleep"  
"Okay."

I tried my best to fall asleep. But I was too busy thinking about mom. I mean it was her first day at her new job in the hospital and those assholes already fired her? Hmm... Maybe I can actually get a job. but who would hire an inexperienced 15-year-old?  
I shut my eyes and managed to drift off in a dreamless sleep.

_The next Morning..._  
"Morning Mom"  
"Morning" She was busy reading the newspaper. Her eyes were red and she looked awfully tired.  
"Did you sleep?" I asked  
"Just a little, I was up all night searching for a job that I can temporarily put up with"  
"Mom. I've decided to get a job"  
"No Max. You're just a kid"  
"No. Not a major one, a simple one like..." I grabbed the newspaper from her and pointed out an advertisement.  
"Requested: Babysitter PLEASE CALL: 973-123-4533"  
"Like babysitting, how hard can it be?"  
"It takes a lot of responsibility, are you sure?"  
"Positive. Besides. Its not that far away from where we live."  
Mom gave me a concerned look and said "Alright Max. Oh, and I will apply for this new vet clinic on Main St. I hope I'll get the job"

I grabbed a granola bar and headed outside to my bus stop.  
Wow. Second day in Jersey and I'm getting a job.

"What do you have now?" I asked Nudge  
"Um AP English I think, you?"  
"Music class"  
"You play!?" asked Ella  
"Yes, piano and a little violin"  
"Cool"  
"See ya"

I entered room E111: _Music__ - Ms. Zara Broomwell_  
The class was empty. I was the first one there... Besides the teacher going through her papers.  
"Ah, my students have arrived!" She exclaimed.  
Students? I thought. There's only me...?  
"Um how many students are attending in this class?" I asked her.  
"So far...only you. But I'll be getting a couple more tomorrow." replied the teacher  
"I am Ms. Zara Broomwell your music teacher, now you are?"  
"Max Martinez" I stated  
"And you play...?"  
"Piano and a little violin"  
"Marvelous, did you know that the piano and the violin are the hardest musical instruments to play?"  
I shook my head.  
"Well you must be a very clever girl, have you been taught to play by anyone?"  
"Um, I learned to play the violin by my old music teacher in Arizona, but I taught myself how to play the piano."  
"Splendid, now sit here...and show me what you can do"

Ms. Broomwell placed a keyboard infront of me. I placed my fingers on the keys and did my magic.  
"You play very well, may I ask the name of the song?"  
"Oh. Its called 'Divenire' by Ludovico Einaudi"  
"Dive-what?"  
"Divenire, it means '_To become_' in Italian"  
"Well I think its lovely" she said with a smile.

A sudden knock was heard at the door.  
"Come in" said Ms. Chloe  
That kid...Um, _Nick_, showed up. Man is this guy following me or what?

"Nick! You're late"  
"Sorry."  
"Have a seat"  
"I thought you said that I was the only one attending this class?" I asked  
"Yes. But I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up today."  
"So shall we carry on?"  
"Nick, will you show us what you've achieved last summer with your guitar?" She asked  
"Sure."

Nick started to play his guitar. It was a very familiar song. I just couldn't remember it...Unfortunately he was cut off by Principle Kline.  
"Ms. Chloe may I please see you in my office, it won't be long"  
"Of course Mr. Kline, class...I mean Nick and Max, I will be back in a moment."

For a minute I thought he was gonna start playing but he opened his mouth and asked me:  
"Where are you from?"  
"Arizona, you?"  
"New York, but I've been living here since I was 2"  
His obsidian eyes stared right back at me. They seemed so familiar.

"What was that you were playing?" I asked  
"Between the bars by Eliott Smith"  
"Oh! I love that song!"  
I'm not sure but I think I saw the guy give me a half smile.  
A loud screeching noise made me jump: "Nicholas Ride. Please report to the main office immediately"The speakers beamed out.

Nick sighed and said "I wonder what I did this time"  
"I think it's about the fire alarm" _Shoot_. I shouldn't have mentioned that.  
"But I didn't do it..."  
"Then why was your bag next to the handle?"  
"It was stolen"  
"By who?"  
"I don't know, but I promise you I didn't do it" His voice showed no emotion at all.  
"You do believe me? Don't you?"  
How was I supposed to respond to that? I barely know the guy "I...I do?"  
"Was that a question?"  
"N...N…no" I stuttered "I do believe you"  
"Good." He headed towards the door.

"See ya Nick"  
"Call me Fang" He smirked and left  
As soon as he left. I could have sworn I saw Nudge outside. Yep that's her.  
"Nudge? What are you doing here?"  
"Come on! Mr. Kline's gonna kick Nick Ride's butt!" she said as we speed-walked towards the main office.  
"Oh, Stop exaggerating Nudge"  
"I'm kidding Max. That would be illegal, uh I think."  
"Max! You're just in time!" whispered Sam  
Sam, Dylan, Gazzy, Nugde, Ella and a bunch of other kids were eavesdropping on the principal's door.  
Gazzy motioned his finger to his lips and told us to "Shhh"

Inside the main office...

"Nicholas Ride! I've been getting rumors about you, It was you who pulled the fire drill and cause the all this ruckus! Even on your first day?"  
"I didn't do it. Why don't you believe me?" He fought back  
"Because I know your type...causing trouble just to receive attention"  
"Not really" He said in a low voice  
"I know your past Ride, and all the things you've done. I'm not going to let this go"  
"I said. I didn't do it. Were there any witnesses?"  
"Some of the students saw you near there and we found this next to the fire level" Mr. Kline held Nick's backpack.  
"My bag was stolen on that day"  
"Ah, Indeed" Said Mr. Kline sarcastically  
"But I'm telling the truth"  
"No one believes you Ride."  
"Well. Max does."  
"Who?"  
"The new student. Max"

Everyone was looking at me.  
"What?!" I beamed out  
"You're helping Nick!?" exclaimed Dylan  
"What? No...I just...um"  
Mr. Kline opened the door  
"What are you doing here!? Never mind that I'll deal with you later, right now I need Miss Martinez"  
Ella gave me a 'what's going on?' look  
"I don't know?!" I mouthed

I entered his office and saw Nick-_'Fang__'_, sitting on a chair. He seemed bored out of his mind.  
"Miss Martinez, will you mind telling us whether Nick here is telling the truth or not?"  
"Go on, tell him" said Fang  
"Tell him what?"  
"That you believed me, that I didn't do it"  
"I...I don't know, I...uh" This situation was getting so awkward.  
I could just sense them outside wondering what's going on. What the hell am I supposed to say?  
"I don't know who did it, I'm sorry I don't believe you" I stated.

Fang looked like he was going to attack everyone in the office, he was so frustrated and yet confused.  
I made an apologetic look with my eyes but Fang barely noticed it.  
"Very well then Miss Martinez you may now leave. You see Nicholas, you can't just do something wrong and get away with it."  
Fang looked hurt.  
"Ride, because you've managed to maintain a good average during the past years. I will go easy on you...you are suspended for 3 days. You may now leave"

We both left the room. I wanted to talk to Fang and explain to him that I just freaked out and didn't mean to spit out the wrong words. But anything I say to him now might just make him feel worse  
"Fang, I..."  
"Thanks Max...and I thought you were different than the others"  
Then Sam, Gazzy, Dylan, Ella and Nudge came rushing towards Divine  
"Awww. Did emo boy get suspended?" said Dylan in an annoying way  
Fang just walked away. If Dylan says another word I swear I'll pound him. Ugh. Overcome your wants Max.  
"So what was that all about?!" asked Nudge with her hands on her hips

I couldn't be arsed to answer any questions because I hated starting drama. "I don't know" I replied back and simply walked away  
Nudge came after me and said: "I'm sorry. Forget what I asked you. Lets just forget the whole thing. Besides I don't really care what happens with Nick. Sam and Dylan are the ones who force everyone to hate on him."  
"Nudge, its alright."

She smiled. "YAY. So BFF's again! Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you there's this Senior, Janice Clara, She's having a party next week. She invited everyone! and oh my god her parties are the best, there's a huge DJ with decorations and lights and she brings singers and performers to do some awesome shows and eek! OMG we need to shop and buy our outfits. How about we go to the mall! Max can I do your hair? And make up? And Wardrobe? And-" Ella smashed her hand against Nudges mouth and said "Your welcome"  
"Ugh! How rude! So Max are you going?!"  
"Well to be honest with you Nudge, I'm not a huge fan of parties."  
"Aww pleaaaaaseee?" She gave me the puppy face  
"No. I don't fall for that face Nudge"  
"Oh come on Max." Said Ella "It'll be fun. I promise"  
I sighed. "Fine. Whatever..." _Shit. I had to say yes..._  
Nudge screeched and started to jump  
"Yaaaay! I can't wait! See ya later Max!"  
As if this day couldn't get any worse...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**_

* * *

******_Max P.O.V_**

As soon as I reached home I dialled 973-123-4533  
"Hello?" answered the phone, it was a woman

"Hello there, my name is Max Martinez, I saw your request of a baby-sitter and I would like to..."

"Perfect!" she interrupted

"I'm Ms. Loveday, and we would love to have you as my Childs new baby-sitter, please come over at five and we'll discuss more about the job." she shouted happily

_'I guess she just can't wait to get out of the house'_ I thought to myself.

An hour later I left to Mrs. Loveday's house. Hopefully I'd been given the right directions or else I'll end up at some creep's house, considering the fact this was a crappy and scary neighborhood.  
I rang the doorbell and saw a blonde woman about 5'6 with blue eyes wearing a very appealing dress that seemed to tight on her. She was standing next to a tall and muscular man.

She smiled at me and said: "Oh hello there, you must be Max! Come in please..."  
She led me into the living room where we all sat on the couch.

"So you want to be our child's new baby-sitter?"

"Yes, actually I..."

"What are you qualifications? Are you good with kids?"

"Yes of course, I have baby-sitted before in Arizona, twice actually"

"How old are you?"

"Oh I'm almost 16"

"Great you're hired!"

Wait what?! "Really?" I exclaimed

"Of course...But I must inform you that our darling Angel is half-deaf she can hear a little but not very much...and you may not..."

"It's okay Ms. Loveday, my cousin Rachel is deaf too, and I am used to communicating with her"

"Splendid, splendid!"

"Very well then, there are no specific rules about this, but she must be in bed at 8:30, I would let my 18 year old daughter baby-sit her but she's out for the night, and my son is always up in his room and hardly ever comes out"

"No problem Ms. Loveday I will take special care of Angel"

"Okay then I'm off to my date, I'll see you around midnight!"

"Sure. Good-bye!"

"Bye."

I looked around and spotted a young girl, about 7 with blond curls and crystal clear blue eyes. She had a cute smile on her face.

-Hello, I am Max you must be Angel- I pointed out using my hands

Hello Max - pointed out the sweet little girl

"Do you need anything?" asked Max

-No just sit down and watch this movie with me- she smiled.

"Sure."

I sat down and watched 'Madagascar', it had subtitles of course.

After an hour Angel was sound asleep it was only 8:00.

_I guess half an hour earlier won't hurt._

I carried Angel and went upstairs, her room was a bright pink color with pictures of fairies and princesses all over it. I tucked her into bed and made my way back into the living room.

I took a seat on the couch and my mind started to think about my day at school.

_What if I told Mr. Kline the truth about Fang? Gaah. The whole school would turn against me. And I really don't want to cause drama. No, not this year._  
Besides, I couldn't trust Fang, I barely _knew_ him.

All of a sudden I hear a window shatter and a yelp, followed by a '_bang_!'. I ran upstairs and checked all the rooms except one. I opened it and almost fainted from shock.

You wouldn't believe what... or who I saw.

* * *

It was _Fang_. He was fighting with a man who wore a strange mask on his head.

Fang had his face covered with blood; the man grabbed him from his neck and shoved him into the wall.

"Where is it!" he shouted

"I...I don't know yet" said Fang in a shaking voice

I panicked and grabbed a chair and banged it on the man's head, he fell and got up instantly

He looked at me with such anger and then pushed me into a wall. I hit my head really hard.

The man came closer to me and said "Who the hell are you?!"

I didn't answer. He was about to attack me when Fang shoved him out the window.

Fang shut the window, he could hear the man saying "this isn't over kid I'll be back and when I do, you'll wish you were never born!"

Fang looked at me, and suddenly fainted

"Fang!" I ran to him

I checked his pulse. He was out cold.

Oh my god.

I wanted to call 911 but I would get into so much trouble and they would take forever to get here. I remembered that Ella lives nearby and her  
cousin Morgan is a doctor. So I grabbed my cell phone and dialled her number

"Hello?" said Ella

"Ella..." I said holding back tears "I need your help."

* * *

"What happened?" asked Ella

"I don't really know, all I saw was this man fighting with FangI panicked and hit his head with a chair, he shoved me into the wall and I think  
Fang kicked him out of the window." I shook my head.

"I'm just glad you two are safe." said Ella

"Well girls, he is okay, only a few stitches...but all he needs now is a little rest, that's all."

I felt _so_ relieved to hear that from him.

"Thank you so much Morgan"

"Ah no problem." he said

"Let's go now Ell."

"Um Ella." said Max

"Yes?"

"Can't you not mention..."

"Don't worry Max, you're my friend. I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks Ella that means a lot."

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday then"

"Sure, bye and thanks"

"You're welcome"

* * *

I looked at my watch. 10:07 it read almost 2 hours till Ms. Loveday comes.

I went upstairs and decided to check up on Fang. I opened his bedroom door and found him sound asleep on his bedroom. I softened a bit. He looked so peaceful and calm.

I turned around and took a look at the broken window. How the hell am I gonna explain that to Ms. Loveday?"

"Max? What are you doing here?"

I jumped and turned around only to see Fang wide awake.

"Fang! You're alright...I was baby-sitting your little sister, when I heard a glass window shatter, and ran upstairs and..."

"Whoa wait, so you're the new baby-sitter?" he raised an eyebrow

"Um, _yeah_?"

"...so anyway I saw this man, who was that guy? Hitting you and..."

"Yeah, you had a lot of guts to hit that guy on the head"

"Who was that guy?"

He didn't answer me.

"Fang? Who was that guy?"

"Oh, um...I don't know."

I crossed my arms and gave him the 'glare'

He put his hands up in defeat and said "Alright! Chill Medusa!"

I rolled my eyes

"His name is Jeb..."  
_  
Jeb_. I remember that name... From my dream!

"Jeb." I repeated

"But never mind him he isn't going to come back anymore."

"I am _totally_ dead" said Max

"Why? I won't tell anyone, I'll tell her that my neighbor Billy threw a baseball"

"You can trust me, but I wish I could do the same thing.."

_Great_. I thought. _He's talking about today's incident at school._

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't even know who did it."

"Never mind that now, I just want to know who Jeb is. Is he always beating you up like that?"

"What? No...He's just...a guy really no big deal I just got into a fight this time"

"I'll call the police" I said

"Is that a threat?" He asked sarcastically

"Maybe..." I replied and pulled out my cell phone

"Well I don't know what that was but I do know that you're gonna hand me that cell phone. Aye Maxie?"

"Don't. _Ever_. Call me that."

Fang came closer to me "I will take the phone from you myself if I have to."

"You wouldn't"

Fang's expression changed. He had an evil glare on his face

"I would. Watch me Maxie."

I frowned, kicked his leg; making him trip, and ran outside the room. .

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" I heard him shout

"Max?" Fang called out

I jumped in front of him: "Fang, I'm calling..." and I dialed "Nine"

"Max please!"

"One, one"

"Alright I'll tell you. Just give me the phone first"

"No way."

"I promise I'll tell you"

He seemed serious. So I handed him the phone

"Alright begin" I demanded and crossed my arms

He looked at me and let out a huge sigh "Alright, Jeb is this guy from...Rudgers. He started to fight with me because I..."

"You...?"

"Stole his ID to get into... a private party"

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Really."

Suddenly the door rang and Ms. Loveday came in. She looked happier than ever, maybe a little drunk.

"Fang. I will find out sooner or later, just to let you know. But now I gotta go"

* * *

**R&R + Feel free to leave any suggestions! **


End file.
